Night of the Stars REWRITE
by SitoriTenshi
Summary: Faye goes to find her past but runs into someone else's past demons. She finds love, hate, and adventure... and ends up making a lifechanging decision.


Night of the Stars: THE REWRITE

Authors Note: Well the first time I wrote "Night of the Stars" I was in 7th and 8th grade. Well now it has been two long years since I first started. My dear friend at school has been bothering me to finish (this story was continued in two more stories). Looking back I decided I wanted to rewrite. I think my writing ability has developed so here is my rewrite. And note, cause I probably wont say it every chapter. I do not own Cowboy Bebop nor its characters. If something is made up, I do own it. Joe Macguiser is all mine, as well as the "Jilimange". Jilimange is pronounced as Jil-a-maaaan- gee

Chapter One: Wanting your past.

A purpled haired vixen who sat upon an ugly yellow couch was doing her usual activity, yelling at her green-fro'd companion. "Spike!" Her voice rang out with a hiss. "Your standing RIGHT in front of the T.V!" Her eyes flickered with annoyance as the tone in her voice rose with her agitation. "MOVE!"

Unfortunately for the vixen her companion saw this as merely an opportunity to make her even angrier. With a grin, as he made sure he was completely blocking her view, his miscolored eyes moved to rest on the large man sitting on the couch as well. "Jet, I thought you sent her out to get us some food." Of course the only reason he had bothered to say this was because he meant only one thing- Jet was supposed to get rid of her.

As the vixen stood there, hands raising to rest on her hips as her eyes twitched with anger the large man named Jet replied in a way that could hardly make her any happier. "Damn Spike, Give me a break! You know how hard it is to get Faye to do anything!" A grin worked across his lips, Spike and him always enjoyed playing games a little too much!

On any normal occasion Faye would have lost her temper completely and would probably be on Spikes back hitting him on the head, but this time she did something very peculiar. The look of agitation melted from her face and was replaced with an almost sly grin. "Well Spike, if you are so desperate to get rid of me" Her hands drifted from her hips and went to cross her chest. "Give me two hundred woolongs and I'll go away!" The look upon her face would give anyone the impression that she had no doubt her request would be met, she knew how much they hated her anyway- especially Spike.

A green brow furrowed as Spike tried to find the reason for the woman's strange request. He settled upon thinking it was just a joke. "Why do you want so much Faye? Plan on gambling it off like you did with your share of the last bounty?" Spike was sure this stab at her would do the job, but he was wrong! Instead of getting angry, which was Spike's goal, Faye smirked. "No actually. I'm going to Mars." She sneered and then broke her gaze at the him and looked off towards the wall as Jet and Spike screamed "MARS?" with absolute surprise in their voices.

Faye had to think quick, no way was she going to spill the beans on her real reason for wanting to go there. "Yea. I have business there" Her eyes slowely wondered to rest on the green haired man in front of her. "And no Jet," she growled as her head jerked to look at Jet who quickly shut his mouth. "it isn't gambling!"

Jet stood slowly from his seat on the ugly yellow couch. "If it isn't gambling.." his voice sounded almost father like as he made his way over to stand by his male counterpart. He expected no less than to watch the woman finally break down and just admit her plans to gamble, but to his dismay she avoided all together with the snapping response of "It's my business!" as the woman shifted her glare to Spike. "So just give me the money so I can go!"

Now Spike was no fool, he knew full well that Faye was without a doubt going to go get herself into trouble-it WAS Faye after all. His arms raised as her hands placed behind his head in an almost lounging position. "You know Faye" He began, his voice sounding suspicious. "The Red Dragon Syndicate is on Mars. If you are planning on doing anything involving them, I would highly suggest you reconsider" In all truth Spike didn't expect Faye to do such a thing, but there was always that chance. Besides he did care, whether she knew it or not.

Of course the woman took offense to Spike's comment!-He was insulting her! She glared at him another moment before jumping up on the coffee table that had separated her from him (and the TV). "I wasn't planning on it Spike! I'm not THAT stupid!" She was ready to jump him, he was so annoying, but to her surprise Spike smirked at her as he reached into his pocket. "Ok Faye. You have to pay me back though" His hand emerged from his pocket and raised up to her, holding a bunch of folded bills.

Emerald eyes widened in shock as Faye's pale shaky hand rose upward to take hold of the money. She had expected more of a fight and had been completely caught off guard that Spike would even dare be so.. Nice. "Um." She took a moment as she frantically tried to gain her composure, which was done as she stuck her head up in a proud manner. "Thanks Spike"

The man smiled at her a moment and shrugged "Hey no problem, maybe I'll get lucky and you wont come back!" These words, which would on any other occasion be horribly mean, were said rather lightheartedly, and Faye didn't take it as anymore than a joke. As she stepped down from the coffee table she looked at Jet, who was just standing there with his huge arms crossed. And then Spike once more. "Hey Spike, your not planning on going after Vicious are you?" There was a hint of worry in Faye's voice, which Spike caught onto immediately. With a shrug and a smirk he replied to her "Ahhh, maybe next week." Apparently this was enough to satisfy Faye, who smiled and headed toward the door. 

Unfortunatly for Faye, her escape from the Bebop would not be so easy! Her track towards the door was cut off by none other than Ed, the orange haired girl who came flying out of nowhere and ended up clutching the woman tightly. "Faye-Faye leaving?" Big eyes set on the violet-haired woman as she was made quite uncomfortable. "Yes Ed I'm leaving. Going to Mars" She knew what was coming next- pumpkin head would ask to join! She didn't wait for the question before giving her answer as she pushed the girl off. "You can't come, the boys need you here, and so does Ein." Faye didn't even give the girl a chance to argue before she was heading out the door. "I'll be back on Friday, that's three days.

There in the room now stood Jet, arms still crossed as he glared at Spike who was on the couch. "You shouldn't have trusted her like that, you know you will regret it" Spike barely seemed to notice Jet had said anything and shrugged. "Just sit down and watch the screen Jet, she'll be fine"

Authors Note: So what do you think? Let me know please!


End file.
